


Верный меч

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Kudos: 2





	Верный меч

— Неловко получилось... — устало вздохнул Тирион, пытаясь сползти вбок, но Григора это не устраивало. Вот маленькое тёплое тело, распластавшееся сверху него, нравилось. И почему-то успокаивало. Внутри было тихо, не хотелось никуда рваться, не хотелось ничьей крови. Замереть, растечься... Странно.  
— Лежать! — буркнул Гора, прижимая карлика к груди. Неприемлемо. Он поморщился словно от боли. Приказывать хозяйскому сынку, надо же, совсем обезумел. К чёрту!  
Идея отдавала бредом с самого начала, но хозяин же сказал младшему отпрыску, что никаких девок. Скорее всего, тот имел в виду шлюх, только карлик не мог ничего не выкинуть. Григор вообще не понимал, как он оказался крайним в этой истории. Вот только пока он думал, как отшить карлика, тот, ругаясь и чертыхаясь, снял с Григора пояс и стянул один сапог, попутно пытаясь объяснить, что не по мужикам, но будет ооочень стараться...  
Что тут ответить? Будь это кто другой, лежал бы уже трупом. Григору не нужен меч чтобы убить, Григор может убить голыми руками. Григор — идеальное оружие. Только дурацкий карлик неприкосновенен.  
Его поимел карлик. И ему понравилось. Пиздец! А теперь эта скотина лежит, уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку, и сопит. И это ему тоже нравится.  
Навряд ли хозяин одобрит. Как же Григор влип... Он неловко погладил карлика по волосам, и тот в ответ проворчал что-то невнятное.  
Григор знает, что может ответить Тайвину, если тот спросит, "ему и не должно это нравиться, но служить сыну господина — великая честь."  
Неважно, что чувствует меч.  
Совершенно неважно.


End file.
